


Aim

by kikikryslee



Series: Your Move [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hate to Love, M/M, Neighbors, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Word Prompt: BlizzardLouis just wanted to have a snowball fight with his neighbors. Harry was definitely not invited.





	Aim

Naturally, when there’s a blizzard, the first thing to do once you can get outside is have a snowball fight with some people in your apartment building.

Louis wound up and launched a snowball at Harry, his irritating downstairs neighbor who was in the holiday spirit year-round.

Harry dodged the snowball, but winked at Louis. How fucking annoying.

When Harry aimed a snowball at Louis, he ran and hid behind Niall, who lived next door.

“Louis!” Niall protested.

Unfortunately for Louis, Niall ducked, meaning Harry’s snowball hit him square in the face.

Louis growled as Harry cheered.

It was on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these, you can reblog the fic [post](http://flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/post/168898566262)!


End file.
